Ridiculously In Love
by bayka
Summary: Nothing is wrong with falling in love with your gay friend, right? Sakura is in love with Syaoran who is in love with Eriol who wants Tomoyo. Which he thinks she loves Takashi, but is helping Takashi to get Chiharu.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I just came up with a really really great story, it came to me when I got sick, hahah funny huh? Well I hope you enjoy it, because I know you're going to like it! And please review for me thanks!

**Summary:** Syaoran is gay and is in love with the one and only Eriol, but Syaoran is fat and ugly, and the only friend he ever had was Sakura, The Tomboy, she never gone a date, and never had any girls as friends. Her only friend is Syaoran, but an unexpected day came and they got separated. Now they return during their senior year; but now they have a new look. Syaoran is still in love with Eriol, and Sakura is the hottest girl in the school. What happens when Syaoran and Sakura starts to have feelings towards each other.

**Author's comment:** Please do not kill me if there is something strange with Syaoran, but don't worry everything is going to be okay. And that's how the story is going to be.

**Author's note: **This is taken placed when they're 8th graders. So later it'll be 3 years after they come back.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but the story, it's mine!

Ridiculously In Love

Chapter 01

Syaoran sighed as he had his chin resting in his palms, " Would you just look at him?" Syaoran asked as he looked at his Best friend, Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He looks like crap."

Syaoran sighed, "Sakura, don't say that about my hubby."

Sakura looked up to see Eriol talking and laughing with his friends, of course he was hot and all, but her best friend, Syaoran, is currently in love with him. And Sakura doesn't care if Syaoran loves Eriol, she didn't want another guy to break her heart again. She sighed, "Yeah Syaoran, he's so hot."

Syaoran gasped, "Hey! No checking him out, only me."

Sakura laughed and slapped Syaoran's arm, "You're a loser."

Syaoran sighed, he looked down and couldn't even see his feet, 'I am a loser,' he thought as he looked up. Syaoran looked like he have 3 chin's, and his arms are like pork. And he doesn't even look like he has a butt. But he knew that he couldn't look at his feet, and he sighed. "Yeah, I am a loser," he said as he looked at Sakura with his small eyes, you couldn't tell if he did have eyes because his cheeks were so puffy.

Sakura smiled at him, "Yeah, and I'm one too, so I'm with you there," Sakura said as she pulled her bag up, "let's go Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at Eriol one last time and then looked at her best friend. Sakura always had her hair up, and a cap on her head. She always were baggy jeans and she dragged them like every other guy does. She had 3 shirts on, and her nails were cut. She chewed on a toothpick as she kept walking, "What are you starring at!" she yelled at the geeks, she then turned back, "Come on! Syaoran!" she said as she turned again.

Syaoran sighed and followed her back into the building.

As Sakura and Syaoran walked into the building, just then three cheerleaders came up to them.

"Well isn't it The Guy and The Fatty," The first one said. (AN: The guy  Sakura, and The fatty  Syaoran.)

Sakura rolled her eyes, and smirked, "Hello Britney Spares, Pairs Hilton, and Lindsay Lohan," Sakura said as she smiled. (AN: Sorry if I offended any body, and if I spelt the names wrong.)

"My name is Larissa," The head cheerleader said.

"Yeah, and I'm Diana, and that's Maria," Diana said.

Syaoran laughed.

"Oh those are your names?" Sakura asked, "Well, then I'm Sakura, and that's Syaoran."

"No," Diana said, "his names is Fatty, and you're the guy."

"Well then you're Pairs Hilton," Sakura said.

"What is she talking about Larissa?" Diana asked.

"Just shut up Diana," Maria said.

Larissa sighed, "You know, just to tell you, if you go near my Eriol then you're gonna get your ass kicked," she said as she turned, "And Syaoran, I know he's hot, but he wants me and not you."

Syaoran glared and looked away, "Whatever," he said under his breath. "Like he wants any body stupid as you," he said in a whisper.

"What was that?" Maria asked.

"Nothing, I was just saying how blonde you guys are," Syaoran put on a fake smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Come on Syaoran, never mind them, they're just afraid that you might get Eriol."

That's how their every day like was, well for Sakura she gets to beat up some kids, and Syaoran just get's picked on, that's why Sakura was always there for him to beat up the bullies. Syaoran and Sakura knew each other every since 3rd grade, and they've been best friend since then, and no body could tear them apart.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Syaoran was walking towards his next class and he bumped into the jock's, he looked up to see Eriol and his friends there.

"Hey! Watch yourself, Fatty," said one of the jocks.

Syaoran tried to pass them, but they pushed him, and they kept pushing him, he then fell back and bumped into Larissa and her group.

Larissa screamed, "OH MY GOSH!"

Maria and Diana gasped, "Oh my goodness, what's wrong?" they both asked her.

"I broke a freaking nail!" She scream.

Syaoran tried to get up, but he couldn't pick himself up.

The jocks all laughed and the cheerleaders did too.

Eriol sighed as she stared at his friends, he walked over and pulled Syaoran up, "Are you okay?"

Syaoran blushed, "Y-yes," he stuttered.

"Don't go near him Eriol," Larissa said as she pulled Eriol back, "Syaoran is gay, and he likes men, and I don't want him to take you away."

Syaoran held in his tears, "Shut up Larissa, I'm sorry that I like men, at less I'm not a blonde. I don't think I'm going to die if my freaking nail breaks, I swear you're stupid!"

Everybody there was shocked.

Larissa started to cry, "You're so mean!"

Diana and Maria tried to calm her down, "It's okay."

Just then the jocks stepped up to Syaoran.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Larissa, you're just jealous that she's hot," one of Eriol's friend said. They then pushed him again.

Syaoran fell onto the ground and looked up at them as they started to kick him, "Stop!" he yelled as he covered his face, "Stop it!" He then started to cry, "Sakura," he whispered, "Sakura!" he yelled, "SAKURA!!!!"

Sakura looked around as she heard her name, she was not too far, she was at her locker. "Sakura!" she hearted her name being called, it was faint, but she heard it. 'Sound's like Syaoran's voice,' she thought as she closed her eyes.

"SAKURA!" it was Syaoran's voice.

"Shit!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the sound. After a couple of turns and runs she finally found Syaoran, laying on the ground with bruises all over him. Sakura gasped, "SYAORAN!" she yelled as she dropped her bag and ran towards the jock's. She kicked two of them, tripped one, and punched one in the nose, "STOP!" she yelled as she put her arms up to protect Syaoran, "Come closer and I'll hurt you bad!" she yelled at them.

Larissa then pushed the jock's away, "Hey! Don't protect him, he called me 'stupid!'" she said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "That's because you are STUPID!"

The cheerleaders gasped.

"What's stupid?" Diana asked.

Maria groaned and rubbed her head, "Just shut up."

Larissa gasped and slapped Sakura across the cheek.

Sakura then looked up after getting slapped, Sakura roused her fist and punched her in the nose.

Larissa scream and started to cry, "Owe! That hurts," she cried as she started to bleed lightly, "you shouldn't beat people up!"

"Tell that to your friends!" Sakura yelled as she pointed at Syaoran, "Look at what they did to my friend!"

Larissa didn't say anything.

Sakura turned around and picked Syaoran up, "You okay Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded as he was still crying from the pain, "Thank you, Sakura."

They walked away from the group.

Eriol sighed and walked away.

Larissa came and grabbed his arm.

But Eriol shook her off, "I don't want a girl who only cares about herself and her stupid friends." He said and walked over from them.

Larissa was standing there crying, and her friends came over and comforted her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura came out of her bathroom with a long short and a big shirt, she came over and sat on the bed, where Syaoran has been for the last three hours. "How you feeling Syaoran?" she asked as she flipped the ice pack over.

Syaoran sighed, "I'm much better with you here," he said as he opened his eyes, "Thanks, Sakura, thank-you for being there to protected me."

Sakura smiled, "No problem, it's for my best friend."

Syaoran sighed and started to cry, "I'm so sorry Sakura."

"What? Why?" she asked as she wiped his tears away.

"Because I'm suppose to protect you, I'm the guy," he said, "But I have you to protect me."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked as she placed her hands on her hips, "Just because I'm a girl huh?'

Syaoran closed his eyes, "No, it's just that I'm a guy, and I don't know how to protect myself or you."

Sakura smiled, "It's okay Syaoran, because I'll always be there for you, and I know you're always there for me too," she tilted her head and laughed, "So don't worry about it.'

"Sakura?" Syaoran started, "Do you think that if I was good-looking, would we ever be friends?"

Sakura laughed, "No, probably not."

"And if you're hot?" He asked.

Sakura thought about it, "Then maybe I would go out with you," she smiled and they both laughed at what she said. Sakura then laid down next to Syaoran, it was kind of hard because Syaoran took most of the space. The both sighed as she look up at her ceiling.

"One day, I'll become handsome and Eriol is going to fall heads over heels for me," Syaoran said as he looked over to Sakura.

Sakura smiled and looked over at him, "And one day I'll be pretty and hot, and every guy would want me."

They smiled to each other and then laughed out loud.

Sakura sighed, "Syaoran, I love you."

Syaoran then looked over with a confused face, and then smiled, "I love you too Sakura."

Sakura and Syaoran fell into a slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura and Syaoran was back at school and everybody was gossiping about them. Sakura gave them death glares while Syaoran just looked down. They finally got to their class and sat down.

"What are they talking about?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Sakura said as she laid her head down.

Just then the class walked in and Larissa and her girls where with her, they walked over to Syaoran and Sakura.

Larissa smirked, "You know, you two make a lovely couple."

Sakura glared, "You don't want me to break your face after I already broke your nose," she said and crossed her arms.

Larissa just backed off, "Well, girls lets go sit down," They then walked away.

"Hey," a boy came up to them, "I heard that you two were going out, is that true?"

Sakura's face went red, out of anger, and Syaoran gasped, "Who told you that?"

"Uh?" the boy thought for a moment, "I heard it from my friends, who heard it from another friend, who heard it from this other friend, and they heard it from Larissa."

"Larissa," Sakura said as she stood up, "Thank you, Jonny," she said as she walked over to Larissa.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Jonny said in a question, "So is it true?"

Syaoran sighed, "No, we're not going out, because I like somebody, and Sakura doesn't like going out with any guys."

"Oh," Jonny said and walked away.

Sakura came up to Larissa and grabbed her head and swung her into the wall, "You better think about what you said," Sakura said as she punched Larissa in the face, "told you I'll break your face."

Larissa cried in pain, "Girls! Get her away from me."

Diana came up, but was elbowed in the face. Maria grabbed Sakura from behind and held her.

Larissa recovered and looked at Sakura, "Now you're going to pay," she said as she started to punch Sakura in the stomach.

Syaoran then stood up and rammed into Larissa, making Larissa fly into the tables.

"Larissa!" Maria cried as she let go.

Sakura then elbowed Maria in the stomach and then threw her across the room.

"Sakura, you okay?" Syaoran asked as she looked at her.

Sakura smiled, "Thank-you Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled, "Glad to help, Sakura."

Just then the teacher walked in and was surprise by all the mess. Sakura, Syaoran, Larissa, Diana, and Maria went to the office.

The cheerleaders went home after 30 minutes, but Sakura and Syaoran stayed for another hour or so. They then went home.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura," it was her father, "You gotten into another fight?" he asked her.

Sakura just sat there with her arms crossed, "Yeah," she answered with an attitude.

Her father sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Sakura, I hate to say this, but we're moving, because of your behavior."

"What!" Sakura questioned, "Are you kidding me?"

"No," her father answered her, "Because of you, we're moving, and do not do anything stupid or anything that is to my dislike, or I'll send you to your uncle, like last time."

Sakura sighed and grunted as she kicked the chair, "I hate you!" she yelled at her father as she started to cry, "You don't understand how hard it is for me, and for my best friend."

Her father then sighed, "yes I do, that's why we're moving, because I want you to grow in a friendly community."

Sakura cried, "But I don't want to leave my best friend."

Sakura's father sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura, but it was your own choice because of your attitude." He then walked away from her and headed to his office, "We have one week before we move!" he yelled back at her.

Sakura sighed and cried as she run up the stairs to her room. She then dialed Syaoran's phone number and talked to him.

"Hello?" Syaoran's voice came.

"Syaoran?" she said as she was still crying.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked.

"My father is planning to move," She said, "I don't want to move."

Syaoran then sighed, "My mother say's we're moving too, because she is sick of how I've been treated, and she knows that it's going to be hard on us."

Sakura looked up at the pictures of him and her, "Yeah, I'll miss you so much," she said, "I don't want to be separated from you," she said as she cried loudly.

Syaoran then started to cry too, "Oh, Sakura, look what you've done, I'm crying too," he said and sighed, "Sakura," he started.

"Hum?" Sakura answered him in her squeaky voice.

"Lets make a promise, under our secret place," He said, "I'll meet you over there in 10 minutes," he said.

"Okay," she answered and they hung up, she then headed out, from her window. She made it to the park, it wasn't far from her. Sakura sat on a swing and waited for him. It was five more minutes before he showed up.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just so tried from walking," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

Sakura giggled, "It's okay."

They then went into the middle of the park, were the biggest Sakura tree was standing, it was way bigger then the ones around it. And this was where Sakura and Syaoran first meet, they sat under it and was talking about all the memories they had together.

"Sakura," Syaoran started as he looked at her, "Lets make a promise."

"Okay," Sakura said.

He then took off his necklace, which Sakura too did. It was a heart necklace, but it was a two piece, so Syaoran had one piece, and Sakura had the other. Syaoran placed his necklace into a zip-lock bag, and Sakura placed her's in too. He then buried it next to the tree.

Sakura smiled as she starred at him, "Syaoran, I'll never forget you, not matter what happens, I'll always remember you, and some day, I'll come back here, for our promise."

Syaoran then looked at her, "Yeah, Promise we'll come back and meet each other," he said as he stuck his pinky out, and Sakura locked her with his.

"Promise," she said, "In a couple of years, maybe one, but the longest might be three to four, so I'm not sure."

Syaoran smiled, "As long as you come back here."

Sakura smiled and nodded. They then hugged each other and sat there starring up at the starry sky.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the last day they had together. "So Sakura," Syaoran started, "What do you want to do on our last day before we part each other?"

Sakura smiled, "I want to dare you."

"What?" Syaoran asked, "A dare?"

Sakura nodded, "I dare you to tell Eriol you love him," she said as she crossed her arm.

Syaoran sighed, "Whatever," he then looked at her, "Fine! I dare you to pull down Larissa's skirt."

Sakura laughed, "Alright, you're on," she said as they went to go find Eriol.

Eriol was by his locker, he then closed it and looked up to find Syaoran standing there, he tilted his head, "Yes, Syaoran?"

'He knows my name?' he thought, "Um, IjustwantedtosaythatIloveyou," he said quickly and left.

Sakura was laughing hard while starring at the blushing Syaoran, "That was funny."

"Whatever," he said as they found Larissa in the lunch room. They looked at each other and smirked, 'Perfect,' was both of their thoughts.

Sakura went over to Larissa.

Larissa looked up and gasped, "get away from me."

Sakura then sighed, "Look Larissa, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so mean to you," she said.

Larissa rolled her eyes, "It's okay," she forced it out.

Sakura then went over and bend down.

"What are you doing now?" Larissa asked.

"I was just going to bow down to you," Sakura said, "But you don't want me to?"

Larissa smirked, "No, no, go on," she said as she looked up with her eyes closed.

Sakura smiled as her waist was only bent down a little, she then grabbed Larissa's skirt and pulled it down. Sakura laughed and ran away.

Larissa scream and then blushed madly, "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. The whole school saw this and started to take pictures. "Stop it!" Larissa yelled as she looked around, "Stop taking pictures!" Diana tried to pull her skirt, "Don't touch me!" Larissa yelled as she walked away.

Sakura and Syaoran was laughing so hard. Sakura wiped away her tears as she looked at Syaoran; Syaoran then looked at her, it was just for 5 seconds before they started to laugh again. Sakura and Syaoran then hugged each other as they started to cry lightly. They held each other closely.

"I'm missing you already," Syaoran said.

"Me too," Sakura said as they both let go, it was time for the both of them to let go. Sakura and Syaoran then backed away from each other. Syaoran and Sakura was holding hands, and then they lightly let go and went their own ways. They were walking until they stop, they then look back once more and waved bye to each other.

'I'll find you, Syaoran,' Sakura said in her head.

'I'll search for you, Sakura,' Syaoran said to himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Then end of this chapter! Tell me how you liked it! Okie dokie. Please review for me, thanks for reading!

bayka


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here I am again, thanks for reading my story! So now I'm hope you enjoy my second chapter! And please review for me! Thanks a whole bunch!

**Authors Note: **

Syaoran is 18

Sakura is 17

Tomoyo is 17

Eriol is 18

Takashi is 18

Chiharu is 18

Meiling is 17

Touya is 23

Other Characters will be told if wanted to know

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story:D

Ridiculously In Love

Chapter 2

"_HAHA you're a fatter!" _

"_YOU'RE FAT AND UGLY!!!"_

"_Fatty, Fatty, Fatty!" All the kids yelled._

"_Hey why are you so fat!?" the kids laughed._

"_Mommy, why is he so fat?" The kids questioned_

"_SYAORAN'S A FATTY!" _

"_SYAORAN HAS A BIG BUTT!"_

"_F-A-T! F-A-T! F-A-T!"_

"AHHH!" Syaoran sat strait up in his bed; he was breathing hard and was looking around his room. He then sighed, 'Another dream,' he thought as he covered his face in his hands.

"Syaoran? Honey are you okay?" It was his mother.

"Yes, mother, I'm fine," Syaoran answered back as he got up from his bed. He stretched as he got up; he walked over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He then smiled, "yeah, how you doing handsome?" he asked as he turn his face and smiled at himself.

Syaoran now looked like a model, he was so hot, that who ever knew him couldn't tell it was him. Syaoran was skinnier now, and had a nice 6 pack, and his arms were so huge. He grew taller and handsomer; he could even see his beautiful feet. He didn't have a big fat butt, or a flat one, it was just perfect. He let his bangs hung low blocking his eyes lightly, and the back was equally, but a bit shorter. (AN: Just go to goggle and find the actual picture of him… lolx that's how he looks like, but just a bit buffer)

He was done brushing his teeth, he looked up and smiled and it shined brightly. He then walked out of his bathroom and went over to his wardrobe. He put some clothes on and headed downstairs, where his mother and sisters were.

"Good morning mother," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning my son," she said and smiled.

"Good morning sisters!" He said and ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning brother, Syaoran!" they all said at the same time.

He grabbed an apple and sat next to his mother, "So mom? Why'd you call me here today?"

His mother looked up at her daughters and they all left. Syaoran just stared at them leaving and then his mother started to speak to him.

"Syaoran, son," she started, "I was thinking of moving."

"Oh, that's great then," Syaoran smiled, "Am I coming?"

His mother nodded.

"That's wonderful!" He said, 'Because that means I get to meet more hot guys.'

His mother then started again, "Yes, just the both of us, your sisters are staying with your father."

"That's great!" he said as he stood up, "When will be leaving?"

"In a week, then you'll be gong to school over there," She said, "So you ready to go back to Tokyo?"

"Yes I am red-" Syaoran stop, "What?"

"Back to where we first live before coming back to China," She said, "Just in a better and bigger house."

Syaoran thought for a moment, 'Sakura?' he thought harder, "Mom, I can't remember."

His mother gasped, "Are you kidding me?" She got up and went to the other room then came back with a photo book in her hands, "Come here honey," she said as she patted the seat next to her. Syaoran came over and seat down next to her and looked at the pictures of him, when he was younger and fatter. Syaoran sighed and stood up.

"Syaoran!" she said as she grabbed him and pulled him back down, "Look!" she said as she flipped the page.

There he was again, the fat him, but with a girl next to him. She was small and had long honey hair. She had cute green eyes, and a funny smile, but gave a mean look at the same time. She wore clothing that she shouldn't wear for a girl; she wore guy clothes, and looked as if she was one.

"That's Sakura?" he asked. He then look through it as he took it from his mother, "Is that all the pictures?"

His mother stood up, "No these three more photo book of you guys," she said as she went and grabbed them.

"Thanks mom," he said as he took them to his room. He locked his room and looked at all the pictures. Starring at himself and looking at the girl that was in the picture with him. 'Sakura?' he thought as he studied harder. 'Honey hair, and emerald eyes,' he thought as he kept flipping the pages.

He then lay on his bed as he finished with the last album. He closed his eyes and sighed, 'Going back to the one place that I was most torture? But having only one friend? That I can't remember?' he thought to himself, "Sakura?" her name escaped his lips…

_Flash Back_

"_Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to him, "So what do you think of Eriol today?"_

_Syaoran thought for a moment, "He's hot, like always," he said as he sighed._

_Sakura laughed and then punched him, "Like always, come on! I got you some new make up that my aunt gave me, you can have it" She said as she dragged him along._

"_YAY!" he said as he went happily._

_Flash_

"_Syaoran, are you hurt?" Sakura asked as she looked at his bruise._

_Syaoran was crying a little, "Yeah," he said and looked at her, "Sakura, he was so mean."_

"_Don't worry, if he bothers you again then tell me okay! I'll protect you," she said as she smiled._

_Syaoran smiled and nodded._

_Flash._

"_Mommy! Mommy, look at that boy," the child said as she pointed at him, "Why is he so big?"_

"_Honey, he's not big, he's just fat," she said as she grabbed her hand, "Lets go now."_

"_Oh," the child said, "bye," she waved at him._

_Syaoran started cry as he kept on walking home, but on the way he met Sakura._

"_Syaoran? Why are you crying?" She asked, "Did somebody beat you up again?"_

"_No, the mother said that I was fat," he said and cried._

_Sakura smiled and hugged him, "Syaoran," she started as she whispered in his ear, "You don't need to listen to what they say, because the only thing that matters is that you're beautiful from the heart."_

_Flash_

"_One day, I'll become handsome and Eriol is going to fall heads over heels for me," Syaoran said as he looked over to Sakura._

_Sakura smiled and looked over at him, "And one day I'll be pretty and hot, and every guy would want me."_

_They smiled to each other and then laughed out loud._

_Sakura sighed, "Syaoran, I love you."_

_Syaoran then looked over with a confused face, and then smiled, "I love you too Sakura."_

_Flash_

"_Sakura," Syaoran started as he looked at her, "Lets make a promise."_

"_Okay," Sakura said._

_He then took off his necklace, which Sakura too did. It was a heart necklace, but it was a two-piece, so Syaoran had one piece, and Sakura had the other. Syaoran placed his necklace into a zip-lock bag, and Sakura placed her's in too. He then buried it next to the Sakura tree. This was the first place they ever met, this was where their friendship started, and it'll never end, as long as the Sakura tree is still standing here._

_Sakura smiled as she starred at him, "Syaoran, I'll never forget you, not matter what happens, I'll always remember you, and some day, I'll come back here, for our promise."_

_Syaoran then looked at her, "Yeah, Promise we'll come back and meet each other," he said as he stuck his pinky out, and Sakura locked her with his._

_End of Flashback_

Syaoran sighed and smiled, "Sakura," he said and opened his eyes, "MOM!" he yelled as he ran out of his room and down stairs, "MOM!" he kept yelling as he was running around, "MOTHER!"

"What!?" she questioned, she was sitting right in front of him.

Syaoran chuckled, "I'm going," he said and smiled.

His mother smiled, "I thought you would after the pictures," she said as she stood up, "My Syaoran, I don't know how you could forget a girl like Little Sakura," she then brushed his cheek, "You know I always told you that one day you two would date."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Mom, I'm gay," he said as he put his hands on his hips. He then brushed his hair back, "so I can't get married to Sakura," he said and walked away, like a girl though.

His mother laughed lightly and sighed as she went back to her seat, "We'll see Syaoran," she said to herself.

* * *

"_Welcome back Tahoka Kittens," came the announcer (AN: Sorry about the weird name, but I couldn't think of anything else, besides, Kittens are cute, aren't they?), "Today is the beginning of a new year, and the last year for our seniors! Have fun! I hope you enjoy your Summer Vacation! That's your greeting for today, I'm Sora Toruko, and I hope you have a good day."_

Syaoran looked around at all the people, 'Man, I thought Chinese guys were hot, man, look at all these Japanese guys,' he thought as he kept walking, he had just arrive like 4 days, so he has to go get his class. Syaoran walked into the office and everybody stop to stare at him. Syaoran just stood there with his collar opened and his tie just hanging, it's not even tied. He had his hands in his pockets and his shirt of not tucked in. He's hair was messing, but that made him look even hotter.

"May I help you sir?" as the girl who sitting behind the desk.

"I'm here to get my classes," Syaoran said as he walked up to her.

"Name?" She asked.

"Uh, Li," he said, "Just look it up on my last name."

"Okay," she said as she looked at the computer, "Okay, here we go," she said as she printed it out. She then smiled, "I see you're Chinese," she said and then looked at him, "No wonder why you look hotter then the other guys here." She winked at him.

Syaoran just smiled, 'I can't believe this 24 year old woman is flirting with me,' he thought as he lean in, "You not that bad yourself," he said and took his paper. He left her blushing there.

Syaoran as walking through the hallways to search for his class when he saw something blue from the corner of his eyes. He turned to look, but nobody was there, 'Okay, I'm going crazy,' he said as he kept walking. He entered his class and his teacher stopped him.

"Everybody, listen up, we have a new student, yes, it's the first day of school, but as you can tell, we've never seen him before," Mr. Yuki spoke.

Syaoran looked up, "The name is Li," he said in a deep tone. He acted as if he was tough, so that no body could tell that he was gay. But truly that's how he is now, he's manly now, and he's tough, but he still has that girly side of him.

Every girl there sighed and fell to the ground.

"Okay," Mr. Yuki said, "I guess you prefer to be called that," he said and looked at Syaoran's class list, "And you're Chinese, that's wonderful actually, you'll be fine." He gave Syaoran's paper back and Syaoran sat in the middle towards the window, he ignored the girl's stares.

Syaoran was in his third class today, and there's been one girl following him, it's either she's crazy, or she has the same classes as him. She kept sitting next to him, and Syaoran felt uncomfortable. Syaoran then turned to her, "May I help you?"

"Yeah," she smiled. She was a blonde, but like bleached blonde, and her eyes were pink with green strikes, she had contacts on. She wore a whole mess of make up and there was just too much lip-gloss on her lips. And Syaoran couldn't help, but to tell that she had a flat chest. "Can I have your number?"

Syaoran looked at her, "I don't know, can you?" that was all he said as he turned away.

She was confused, "Does that mean you'll give it to me?"

"I don't know am I?" he asked.

"Well you are?" she asked.

"I don't know," was all he said.

She was confused, "What do you mean can I?" she asked, even though that was like how long ago.

Syaoran sighed, "Look, I don't like girls with blonde hair, I don't like a girl who just knows how to ask for numbers," He said to her, "And I don't like a girl who wears contacts, also I just don't like girls, especially you." He rolled his eyes, "And you are a girl with a flat chest," he said for her to hear.

She gasped and looked down, she started to cry, and she ran out of the room. Everybody then looked at Syaoran, and he glared back, so everybody went back to what they were doing.

It was lunchtime and Syaoran took a seat outside of the café, he wanted to enjoy the breeze and he didn't want to be surrounded by people. He sighed as he sat down on the bench in front of a tree. He leaned back and starred at the sky; he then closed his eyes and that the voices will go away.

"Hello?"

Syaoran opened his eyes to see an unexpected person, "Eriol?"

He smiled sweetly at him, "I see you know my name," he said as he sat down, "What is yours?"

"Uh…" Syaoran paused for a moment, 'I can't tell him my real name,' he thought, "It's Li," he said as he kept his position on the bench.

Eriol smiled, "I see you're new here too, where'd you come from?" He asked while getting out his lunch.

"China," he said to Eriol.

"Really, that's wonderful," He said, "I wish I could visit China, like your visit here to Japan. Is this your first time?" He asked Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head, "No, this is the second."

"Oh? Where did you leave before?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran didn't answer at first, "I don't remember because I was little then."

Eriol nodded his head in understanding him. Just then a bunch of girls walked up to the both of them.

"Eriol-kun," was the first one with the pink hair, "Is Li-san you're friend now?"

Eriol thought for a moment and looked at Syaoran, he then smiled at the girls, "Yes, we're friends."

Syaoran was surprised, but he snapped back to reality when another girl asked a question.

"Li-san, will you be staying for the rest of the year?" she asked him.

Syaoran just nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" another asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

The girl blushed, "Li-san, are you asking me out?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "No, I'm just asking questions."

"So do you have one?" the girls asked.

"No, and I don't plan to have one," He said to them.

They all were disappointed.

"What do you think of Eriol-kun?" the girl with the blue hair asked.

Syaoran looked at Eriol and smirked, "He's hot."

The girls then screamed.

"That' so cute!" a girl said, "I can't believe Li-san said that about Eriol-kun."

Another girl joined them, "Let's make a Liriol club!" The group of girl's screamed as they ran away.

Eriol blushed and looked at Syaoran, "Did you really mean that?"

Syaoran smiled while standing up, he walked away, but before entering the building he turned to Eriol and smirked, "Maybe!" he shouted and let.

Eriol was just sitting there blushing, 'He said I was hot?' he thought, 'That felt weird,' he got up too, "No, Li-san isn't like that," he said as he too entered the building.

* * *

Syaoran sighed as he got home, he lay his stuff down and jumped into his bed, he closed his eyes and rested his body from today.

"_He's hot,"_

Syaoran then smiled when he thought about that, he really didn't know why he said that, but that got Eriol to blush, and that was good. Syaoran then turn to lay on his back, 'Yeah, Syaoran, you've got to be the man now, and let him be the girl,' he said to himself as he sat up.

"Xiao Lang, honey!" His mother yelled out, "I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back!"

"OKAY!" Syaoran yelled back, he got up and threw on some comfortable clothes on before heading out. He closed the door behind him and turned around, he closed his eyes as the wind blew his hair, Syaoran brushed his hair back and headed off. It was quiet late, but he didn't care, he wanted to know the town better, so he went roaming around to get to know the place. He then stop and looked at his surroundings, 'this seems so familiar,' He thought as he looked around. He looked up to see the biggest Cherry Blossom tree, just standing in the middle of the park. Syaoran smiled, "I know this place," he said as he started to head towards the center of the park. When he got there, the memories of him and Sakura came back to him and he remembered so much now.

He inhaled and then exhaled he then looked around the tree, but he couldn't remember where they had buried. Syaoran thought for a long time and couldn't figure it out where they had placed it. He didn't want to try to dig all around the tree, because it was pretty big. Syaoran sighed as he step back, "I guess I'll look for it next time," he said as he left the park.

* * *

_Somewhere 2 months later_

"Mr. Li?"

Syaoran groaned as he heard his name, he was sleeping.

"Li?"

Again Syaoran heard it, but he didn't wake up, he turned his head and moaned as he did.

"XIAO LANG!"

Syaoran the got up as he heard his name, he started to speak Chinese. The whole class laughed as they heard him speak Chinese.

"Xiao Lang," said the teacher, she placed her calk down, "Can you please stay up?"

Syaoran sighed, "Sorry Sensei," he said.

"Thank you," she said as she turned back to the black board and begin to write down some more stuff.

Syaoran sighed as he sat back, he stared at the black board with bored-ness, he groaned as he looked at his teacher, he then looked around. He spotted Eriol and he was taking notes down; Syaoran smirked as he leaned back and placed his hands behind his neck.

Eriol then looked over to Syaoran. Syaoran wink and smirked. Eriol blushed and looked away and started to take notes again. Syaoran chuckled lightly as he looked back to his teacher.

At the end of school, and Syaoran's last was gym, he had it was Eriol. They were the only two left who were still changing, and the teacher who was in his room. Syaoran's locker was 5 lockers away from Eriol's. Eriol had just gotten his shirt on, he looked over at Syaoran who was still naked from his waist and up. Eriol smiled, "Wow Xiao Lang, nice packs, when'd you get them?"

Syaoran looked up at him and smiled, "I work out a lot when I was in China, you wouldn't believe who fat I was before."

Eriol laughed, "Right, you were probably not that fat," He said.

Syaoran laughed, "Yeah, believe me when I say I was." He then closed his locker when he got his bag out, "How about you Eriol, were you really that built?"

Eriol smiled, "Always ever since seventh grade," he said as he grabbed his bag, "Alright I'll see you later," he said and was about to walk off.

Syaoran grabbed his wrist and pushed him into the lockers. Eriol looked up at him with confusion, "What the?" he asked, "What are you doing Li?"

Syaoran smirked as he cornered Eriol into the lockers, Syaoran stared at Eriol for a moment; he then placed a hand on Eriol body, Syaoran felt his abs for a minute and backed off, "Pretty good," he said as he looked down at Eriol. Syaoran is taller then Eriol, and is a bit skinnier than Eriol is.

Eriol blushed and was confused, "Li? Are you gay?" he asked.

Syaoran smiled and put his shirt on, "Why?" he asked as he grabbed his bag.

"I'm just asking," Eriol said to him.

Syaoran then came up to him again, "What if I am?"

Eriol then gave him a face, "What are you trying to say?"

Syaoran chuckled, and poked his stomach, "Just kidding dude," he said as he then punched Eriol in the arm.

"Owe," Eriol said as he rubbed his arm, "Gezz, you punch hard."

"Quit being a sissy," Syaoran said as he laughed, "See ya."

He left Eriol standing there thinking. Eriol had no clue if Syaoran was gay, or was just messing around, because he can't really tell. Eriol shook it out of his head and grabbed his bag and left the locker room.

* * *

Syaoran sighed as he inhaled the air, everything in his life was wonderful, he never thought that he would come back to this place, the place that tore in apart. But it was also a place for his memories, he smiled now because he started new, and nobody knows him, and he's the one on the top and not on the bottom. Now was his only chance to get Eriol to be his; he never dreamed that he would ever get Eriol too. He was happy the way he is, and he was enjoying the moments that he has with Eriol and everybody.

Syaoran's phone ranged and he picked it up, "Wai?"

"Xiao Lang!" it was Meiling.

Syaoran sighed, "Yes?"

"Guess what!" She yelled on the other end of the phone.

"Hum?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm coming to Japan!" She giggled, "Father say's that I need to improve on my Japanese, and I have to learn more in a place that's healthy."

Syaoran smiled, "That's great Meiling, you should come."

"Really!" She yelled again.

"Meiling, I'm not deaf," Syaoran said with an annoyed tone, he held the phone an inch away from his ear. Syaoran sighed and placed it back on his ear, "Well, who are you going to stay with?"

"Father say's I should say with Aunty," She said, "But I won't be coming until two and a half months, I have some busy I have to finish."

Syaoran gave a blank look, "Busy?"

"Yeah, it's top secret, but I'll talk to you later," She said, "Bye Nii-san!"

"Hey!" Syaoran started, "Who said you can call me Nii-san?"

Meiling giggled and hung up.

Syaoran sighed and smiled, he then put his phone away. It was a good thing for Meiling to come, she had a rough life too. She use to be teased about her hyper-ness or her meanness, she hardly had any friends. She lived a sad life because she had no brothers or sisters, that's why Syaoran and Meiling became friends, but they're more like sister and brother. Syaoran doesn't mind another sister, as long as Meiling was happy then he was too with her.

Just then his phone rang again, Syaoran looked at the number and picked it up, "Wai? Ah? Okaa-san?"

"Xiao Lang," It was his mother, "I must head back to China in 3 days so you would be living alone, with Wei, but I'll only be gone two to three months. Will you be fine honey?"

Syaoran chuckled, "Of course Mother, I'll be fine, I'll miss you though!"

His mother laughed, "Thanks Xiao Lang," She said, "Well, please hurry back home, you're suppose to eat dinner with me."

"Alright then Okaa-san," he said as he hung up. Syaoran was always nice to his mother, ever since that day that their father left her, he's always been nice to her. His sister lived with Meiling's Father, and he always lived with his mother, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a bond with his sisters. Syaoran loved his mother very much, and because of her he always happy, and he always have a reason to make her happy. He road on his bike back to his house.

Syaoran sat to the left of his mother as they ate, Syaoran was in the middle of eating his meal when he phone ranged, once again.

"Wai?" He asked, he heard crying on the other end, "Who is this?"

"Xiao Lang," he spoke, "it's me! Yang Fey."

Syaoran sighed, "What happened?" he asked as he got up from his chair. His mother watch him walk off.

"He broke my heart!" Yang Fey spoke, he was crying loudly, "Qui Xi Lin cheated on me with a girl!"

Syaoran sighed, "I'm sorry Yang Fey, but why?"

"He said that I was being needy," Yang Fey answered, "Qui Xi didn't even give me a chance to explain to him, he just broke up with me. And today I saw him with her, Shin She."

Syaoran rubbed his head, 'Not this again,' he thought, "Yang Fey, I can't do anything to help you."

Yang Fey cried even more, "Come over!"

"I'm sorry Yang Fey, we're only friends now, and I can't help you any more," Syaoran answered, "And besides I'm in Japan."

"Why are you in Japan?" Yang Fey asked Syaoran, while still crying.

"Going to school," Syaoran answered, "Look Yang, I cannot help you right now. All I can do is to tell you that everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Yang, I know that you've been broken many times before," Syaoran said and sighed.

"Yeah! Qui Xi broke my heart into pieces," Yang Fey said.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "You said that about me, and you said that about Zen Jun." Syaoran looked at his watch and then to his mother, but she already left the table. "Yang Fey, look I'm still your friend, and I'm helping you in every way to make you unbroken. But hey, it's time for me to go, I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay," he said with hiccups, "Bye Xiao Lang."

"Bye," Syaoran said as he hung up and sighed, 'Man it's hard having emotional ex-boyfriends.' He went back to the table, and couldn't finish his food, so he went back to his room.

* * *

**THANK-YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!**

End of the chapter! Hahah Sorries, but I hope you did enjoy it! Yes I love the gay in here… lolx I hope I haven't offended any body! I'm sorry if I did! NOW REVIEW!

bayka


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the late up dates, but I've been working a lot lately, so I hope that you'd forgive me, and plus I've been getting flames, but oh well. I hope you read it and review, even if you don't like it, still, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the gay Syaoran-chan!

Syaoran: HEY!

Me: 'smiles'

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIED FOR ME!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING FOR ME!!!**

Ridiculously In Love

Chapter 03

"_Fatty! Fatty!" the kids laughed and yelled at Syaoran._

_Syaoran stood in the corner crying, he was only 7 and what being teased of his size. Syaoran's head hung low as everybody around him picked on him._

"_Hey Syaoran why don't you run more? Maybe you won't be so fat!" the kid laughed and pushed him._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Sakura yelled as she stood in front of Syaoran with her arms stretched out._

"_Or what!?" the bigger kid asked._

"_Or I'll beat you up!" Sakura yelled back as she placed her hands on her hips._

_He laughed and looked down at Sakura, "You? A girl?" which made the whole group laugh even louder._

_Sakura glared and jumped on him and started to punch and bite him, "Take that you big meanie!" she yelled as she bite his arm and then punched his face again. After that Sakura and Syaoran was sent to the Office. _

_Sakura grinned and looked up at Syaoran as they sat next to each other, "Hey, I'm Sakura, and you?"_

_Syaoran blushed lightly, "Syaoran."_

"_Hi Syaoran!" she smiled, "are you okay? Those jerk's got what they're suppose to get, they were so mean to you!" Sakura said as she held her fit up._

_Syaoran grinned at her as he tilted his head, "Thank you Sakura-chan, for helping me."_

_Sakura gave a blank look, but then reply with a giggle, "No problem!"_

_Syaoran hung his head again and looked up shyly at Sakura, "Do you want to be friends?"_

_Sakura turned her head towards Syaoran, "Friends? Of course!" She then got up and hugged Syaoran, "Boy! You're the first friend I've ever had."_

_He hugged her back and laughed, "Me too!"_

_She then let got of him and held out of pinky, "Friend's forever then?"_

_He nodded and pinky promised her._

_

* * *

_

Sakura sighed as she opened her eyes, she smiled, "Mmm…" she stretched out on her bed and sat up with a small smile, "Syaoran," she whispered. Sakura got out of her bed and walked over to her bathroom and started to wash up her face. Her hair was short now; a little pass her shoulders, but her eyes still the same green. After Sakura finished washing her face and brushing her teeth she headed towards her closet, she took out a demi skirt that was short, but not so short to see her butt, and a pink tank top with a white over jacket. She then brushed her hair out and headed downstairs to greet the rest of her family.

"Good morning Otou-san!" she said as she gave him a hugged.

Her father laughed, "Good morning Sakura-chan, breakfast?"

She nodded as she sat down across from her father, "Good morning Okaa-san," she said as she looked at the picture that was to her left. "Otou-san, are you going out on a business trip again?" she asked as she started to cut her pancake.

"No," he said and flip the newspaper to the next page, "Why do you ask?"

Sakura shrugged, "Just asking," she then took a bite of her pancake.

"How's your brother?" her father asked as he too took a bite of his food.

"Doing fine, but he's not coming down for the winter this year," she said, "he say's London is a great place, and his wife also likes it, but I say it's not good for little Kenji."

Her father laughed and looked at her, "Sakura, it's your brother's son, so let them handle it."

Sakura pouted, "I know."

He then placed the newspaper down, "Sakura-chan?"

"Hum?" she asked as she looked up.

"I have something to tell you," he started, "don't be upset or disappointed, okay?" He continued when Sakura didn't say anything, "We're moving back to Japan."

Sakura choked on her food for about a minute before she could recover, "REALLY!" she asked after gulping down the cup of water.

Her father laughed, "Yes."

"That's wonderful!" she giggled, "I'm tried of America for some reason, it's not a bad place, it's just I really need a Japanese boyfriend."

Her father glared at her.

But Sakura just laughed, "Just kidding Otou-san, but when!"

"Soon, let's say… in a week," he said.

"What!?" Sakura yelled, "I have to start packing now!" she said as she got out of her chair.

"Honey! You're going to be late for school!" he yelled as Sakura got to the stairs.

"Damn!" she yelled, "Sorry!" The door slammed. Sakura got into her car and drove to school, 'Yes! Back to Japan, I can't wait,' she thought as she driving, "AH!" she screamed, she almost hit cat, Sakura sighed and looked up. "Wait for me Syaoran."

* * *

"Mom!" Syaoran whined, "Please?" he begged as he was on his knees, "Oh Please? Please Mom?" he begged again.

"Why?" His mother asked as she was reading her papers, "Why should I buy you a car?"

"Mom, do you know that walking to school from here kills my legs?" Syaoran asked her as he got up and stood in front of her.

"Is that why the house is so clean?" She asked, "You cleaned it? Or did Wei?" she ignored his puppy face and walked away from him. She knew that he was following her though.

"Maybe," Syaoran said, "No, it was the maids, but-" he paused cleared his throat, "-I did help," he smiled.

"Hum…" she thought for a moment, "Dear, I don't think you should be proud of that, it was a little, but since you've tried to hard to ask me I'll get you one."

"Really!?" he jumped up and down; "I love you Mom!" he said and hugged her than kissed her on her cheeks.

"But, you've got to take care of the car, not me," she said as she walked away from him again, "Now, stop bothering me, I have to finish my work."

"Okay, I love you!" he yelled.

"I love you too Son!" she yelled back before disappearing out of his sight.

Syaoran grin, "Yes!" he walked back to his room and sat in his desk.

* * *

"Tomoyo, oh Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled as she hugged her friend, "Guess what!?"

Tomoyo looked at her, "Yes?"

"Well, guess."

"Um… okay?" Tomoyo thought for a moment, "You're going out with Ryan Torret?"

"Uh, I wish, but no," Sakura laughed and waited.

"Hum… You got laid?" she asked.

"Ewww, no," Sakura said while smacking Tomoyo, "Give up?"

"No!" Tomoyo thought for a moment again, "I know!"

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"You're going back to Japan!" she yelled.

"Oh, my goodness," Sakura gasped, "How'd you know?"

Tomoyo blinked a couple of times, "Really?"

Sakura laughed and nodded, "Yes! I'm going back to Japan."

"Whoa that's great! I'm so happy for you," Tomoyo smiled at her and sighed, "But I'm really going to miss you, you know?"

Sakura then stop jumping, and cursed, "Damn it I don't want to leave another friend," she said to herself.

"Um? What?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura sighed, "You know what! We'll work it out, okay?"

"Uh? Sure? I guess?" Tomoyo shrugged.

"Madison! Cherry!" came a voice, "Hurry up! Class is starting."

"Okay!" they both said and headed towards their class.

* * *

"Li-kun," another girl came up to him, "can we be friends?"

"Um, not if you think I'm hot," that was his reply before returning to his food.

"You are hot," She said, "but I only want to be friends."

"No," Syaoran answered, 'Is this why I like guys?' he thought. The girl left as another one came up to him.

"So, Li-chan? Are you gay?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran asked as he looked up.

"Well, I'm saying, because you've rejected so many girls who has asked you out, so I just thought, maybe you're gay," She said.

Syaoran smirked, "That's cause I've been waiting for you to come up to me."

"Really?" she asked with a blushed.

Syaoran brushed her hair back with his hands, and then pulled back, "Hell no, I don't date ugly girls," he said and took another bite of his apple pie before standing up. "Oh, and I don't date at all, because I haven't found the right one, that doesn't make me gay." He walked away from the lunch room and headed towards the courtyard.

As he turned some one bumped into him, when he looked up he found that Eriol was on top of him. Syaoran smirked, "I know that you like me Eriol, but you don't have to rape me."

Eriol blushed, "Sorry, but I was not the one who wasn't watching my way," he said to Syaoran.

Syaoran chuckled, "Is that an excuse?" Syaoran was leaning on his elbows and Eriol was on top with legs on either side of Syaoran's thighs.

"OH MY GOSH!" screamed a whole bunch of girls as they came running to take pictures of Eriol and Syaoran. "They're so cute!"

Eriol and Syaoran sweat drop, but Syaoran looked up as he heard his name.

"Li-chan? I thought you said you weren't gay?" the same girl asked.

"Hum, maybe?" He said as he placed a thumb on Eriol's lips and kissed his thumb, it made it look like they were actually kissing. That make every girl scream and faint, but it made Eriol's whole face red. Syaoran backed away and looked at the girl, "I should be gay to get rid of you girls," he said as he sat up, which made Eriol sit up too, "No I'm not gay, and No I will not date girls, because they're irritating." Syaoran then stood up and headed inside.

* * *

_2 week's later _

"Isn't this great?" Sakura asked as she turned to Tomoyo, "I can't believe your mother and father actually said 'Yes' when I asked them."

"Well, that's how they are, they like to give me a lot of stuff, they would do anything for me," Tomoyo said, "But you know if it was somebody else I know they would have said no," she smiled at Sakura as they just finished unpacking the last box. "This isn't the first that I've lived away from my parents, and you know they're always okay with me living somewhere without them."

"Dang, I wish my father was like that," Sakura said, "They must trust you a lot."

"No, they're just way too busy," Tomoyo answered her and Sakura fell on the ground. "We barely see each other, so it's okay."

Sakura smiled, "It's okay, we're like a family any ways," They headed downstairs to find a note on the table.

_Sakura and Tomoyo,_

_I'm out for business, I did lie when I said that this wasn't a business trip, but this is for business, also because I felt as if Sakura needed to come back. Well any ways, I'll be out for a couple of days, you've guys are already enroll, your papers on in your rooms. So I expect you guys to behave, no parties when I'm gone, and Sakura no beating people up, don't hurt Tomoyo. Just kidding, but watch yourselves, I'll be back soon._

_See ya…_

Sakura sighed and pouted, "Whatever, gosh," she walked over to the frig and took out a soda, "want one?"

"No, water would be fine," Tomoyo said as she pour herself a cup of water.

"So, you excited about school?" Sakura asked as they both sat down.

Tomoyo sighed as she came around the table and sat next to Sakura, before answering she took a gulp of her water. "I guess, it's been so long since I've been in Japan too, some times I worry I might say or get some words mix up." Tomoyo placed her cup down on the table and looked up at Sakura, "Why did you want to come back to Japan any ways Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at her as she sip her soda, "Well," she started and placed her soda down, "I have this friend I've promise that I'll come back to see him, and that's why I was excited to come back," she placed her index soda and made round movements. "I really do miss him though, we had so much fun… well," Sakura thought for a moment, "I had fun beating up people, and he was picked on so we bonded well. I was a tomboy, beating people up, he was, uh… gay, as in he liked man, and so he was kind of girly on the inside. But the only reason why he was picked on was because he was a big boy."

"You mean like Fat? Or Chubby?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura glared lightly at Tomoyo, "I do not like the terms 'FAT' okay?"

Tomoyo held her hands up in surrender, "Alright, I'm sorry." She shortly then placed her hands on the table, where they were before.

Sakura continue as she played with her hair, "Syaoran was my one and only best friend, when we were 7 we'd promised to be friends forever," Sakura laughed lightly, "Syaoran always found a way to make me laugh you know? And then I'll find a way to make him happy."

"Sound like you're in love with him," Tomoyo said which earned her a death glare from Sakura, she held her hands up again, "hey, I'm just saying," Tomoyo brushed her hair back. "But it does sound like you love him."

"I do love him, he's like my best friend, a brother almost," Sakura said and gave Tomoyo a big smile, "Don't you have any body like that?"

"Yeah," Tomoyo answered and finished her water.

"Really!? Who? Do I know this person?" Sakura asked as she lowered her head and pulled her face closer to Tomoyo.

"Yeah, it's you," Tomoyo said.

Sakura laughed, "You're so lame." They both got up and headed out.

"Are you showing me around Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as they kept walking. Tomoyo was born in Japan and lived there for 8 years before she begun moving around with her parents. Although she has been in a place where many don't speak Japanese, her Japanese is she good. "Where are we going any ways?"

Sakura smiled, "My old house," she said and they turned into another street. "Just so you know, we didn't live in a nice and big house like we did in America, or now, but that house has lots of memories I left there." Sakura walked up to a blue and white house and smiled at it, "Hello again," she spoke to the house, "It's been three years, hasn't been long, but long enough for me."

Tomoyo looked at her weird and thought that Sakura has gone insane, "Sakura, um, just if you don't notice, you're talking to a house, and it's not answering you back." Tomoyo then drag Sakura away from the house.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she looked at Tomoyo.

"We're going," She said and drag Sakura along without stopping to listen to what Sakura has to say, "Come on, I want you to show me around more." Before they knew it that were on a big street.

"Darn it Tomoyo," Sakura sighed, "Lets see, what is this place," Sakura placed at hand on her forehead, 'Where? I should know this place, I know I've seen it before,' she thought as she was trying to get some sort of pictures.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo started, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered as she looked at her, "I can't remember what this place is." Sakura looked around again and closed her eyes, 'Come on remember,' she thought as she closed her eyes. "Darn, I can't remember," she sighed and looked at Tomoyo, "Let's just keep walking and see if we can find a way, okay?"

Tomoyo nodded as they headed to the right.

* * *

Syaoran sighed as his phone ranged, Syaoran gave a groan of frustration, "Wai?" he asked, "What do you want now?"

It was his ex, Yang Fey, "Xiao Lang, why are you so mean today?"

"Fey, don't call me unless you need some sort of help or if it's important," Syaoran answered as he rode off the school's parking lot.

"Xiao Lang, this is important," Yang Fey said from the other line, "I'm having an important party, do you think you can make it?"

"Fey! I'm in Japan," Syaoran answered him, "I can't, and I have school, can you not like be selfish for once in your life?"

Yang Fey started to cry, "You're so mean Li!" he hung up.

Syaoran groan again and threw his phone on the other seat. He stop at a light and looked down with his head resting on his palm. There were two girls to his left, (AN: I think that's how it is, in Japan the sidewalk is to your left inside of your right, oh well) standing there, they were waiting to cross. But the girl with the lavender hair spoke so loud Syaoran could hear them.

"Tell me more," She said.

"About what?" the other asked.

Just then the light turned green, and Syaoran started to go.

"About Syaoran," she said.

Syaoran heard his name and looked back, 'She just said my name,' he thought. The car honked at him.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled.

Syaoran was now looking forward, but he was thinking about what he just heard, he couldn't remember, all he remember was that girl with the lavender hair, who was the other one?

* * *

"Why do you want to know more Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, "It seems like you want to know him."

Tomoyo just laughed, "Sakura, it's more like I want to know what I should be expecting, since you too are my best friend."

Sakura sighed, "That's right, I have two best friends now."

"Or you could date him, then you'd only have me as a best friend," Tomoyo suggested as they walked. They stop and looked around, "I don't think we went any where Sakura." Just then a guy came up to them.

"Hey girls, how you guys doing tonight?" he asked as he came closer.

Sakura glared and pushed him away, "Leave or I'll kick your ass," she said as she stood in front of Tomoyo.

He laughed, "I'll like to see that."

"You're wish just came true," She said and threw a punch, but he dodge it and kicked her, but Sakura blocked it. Sakura turn around, but tripped on her heels, 'Damn it.'

He laughed, "I thought you said you'd kick my ass? Not so tough after all huh?" he said and headed towards Tomoyo, "You're a cute one," he said.

Tomoyo gasped, "Stay away from me," she said as she backed off.

"Or what?" he asked, "You'll trip too?" Just then he stopped when he felt something hitting his head, he turned around to see Sakura with one heel on and the other next to him. "You're so getting it now."

"NO! Stop!" Tomoyo yelled as she jump onto him and pulled his hair. But he swung her, Tomoyo didn't feel the hard ground, when she looked up she found a handsome guy holding her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Tomoyo just nodded and looked at Sakura, "don't touch my friend!"

"Don't worry I'll handle this," said the handsome guy, he went over and started to be the older man away from Sakura.

Tomoyo went over to Sakura and help her up. "Sakura-chan, you okay?" she asked.

Sakura nodded as Tomoyo held her up, "Yeah, but I think I kind of twisted my ankle, I knew I shouldn't of worn those heels."

"But they're so cute on you," Tomoyo replied.

Sakura sighed and smiled, "I know."

The guy came back and smiled at them, "I got rid of him."

"Thanks," Tomoyo said, he was so nice and hot, she just fell in love with him.

Sakura studied him for a moment, "Wait, I know you," she thought for a moment, "Uh… E… Eriol?" she started.

Eriol looked at her, "Yeah," he answered, "Oh shit!" He said, "It's Sakura, dang how have you've been?"

Sakura just smiled, "Well, and you?"

"Great," He said and looked her up and down, "You've changed so much."

"Thanks, I guess," Sakura said. "And you, look about the same."

That made him laugh.

Tomoyo elbowed Sakura light in the rib.

"Oh, this is my friend, uh… Madison," Sakura said, "And this is Eriol, an old person I use to know."

"Use to? You still do," He said, "Nice meeting you Madison."

"You can call me Tomoyo, Madison is just an American name," She reply and blushed as the shook hands.

Eriol smiled at her, "We should caught up later, you think that's possible?"

"Uh…" Sakura thought for a moment.

"I think you guy's should," Tomoyo looked at Sakura, she was trying to give her a hint, 'Hello, hook me up with his sexy guy!' Tomoyo screamed in her head.

"Sure," Sakura said, "You don't mind if I bring Tomoyo do you?"

"Yeah, bring her along, it'd be fun," He said. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks again!" Sakura and Tomoyo said as he left them. But then Sakura just remembered something, "ERIOL!" she yelled.

He looked back, "Yeah?"

"Come here," She said.

He came back, "What's up?"

"Do you think you could help us get back to our place, we're kind of lost," Sakura said and flushed from embarrassment.

Eriol chuckled lightly, "Yeah, come on." They followed him.

* * *

_The next day _

"Shit!" Sakura yelled.

"Hurry it up Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled from the first floor, "I don't want to be late for the first day of school! Well our first day at our new school!"

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back from her room, 'Damn it, if my I didn't twist my damn ankle I'd be fine,' she thought as she put her clothes on. Some blue jeans, that were low cut, and some flip-flop along with a t-shirt, her hair was up in a pony tail. "Let's go!" she yelled as she came down the stairs.

"Finally, gosh, I swear I'm going to set the alarm clock earlier just for you," Tomoyo said as they started to walk.

_At School _

"Class please welcome our two new students, they moved from America, now I want you guys to be nice to these two ladies," the teacher said as Sakura and Tomoyo entered the class.

Tomoyo bowed first, "I'm Madison, nice to meet all of you guys." Of course all the guys drooled, Tomoyo was in a skirt that showed her nice legs, and a baby tee shirt that hugged her curves well. Tomoyo didn't tie her hair back, but placed a clip in her hair.

Sakura then bowed, "I'm Cherry, please to meet you," she said. She didn't get much drool, but she had a lot starring at her. Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the back, which was okay for them, they didn't like the attention from the class. When class was over they headed to their next class. That's when everybody came up to them.

"So do you want to be friends?" asked a girl.

"Uh, No," Sakura answered, "Do you want to get punched?"

She backed off.

"Are you single?" asked a guy.

Tomoyo just smiled, "No, I'm dating her," She said pointing to Sakura.

"Whoa, that's hot," he said and left.

"Do you think I can get your number?" Asked a guy.

"Do you think I'll give it to you?" Sakura asked back and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to join a club?" the girl asked Tomoyo.

"Do I have time for a club?" Tomoyo asked her.

Lunch then came, which Sakura and Tomoyo were thankful for, because the classes were killing them, since the students weren't leaving them alone. "Goodness, I think I've been asked over 1,000 questions today," Tomoyo said, "This school is weird."

"Tell me about it, the only normal person is Eriol," Sakura said.

"So how'd you and Eriol meet?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura just laughed, "Syaoran was in love with him."

"Shoot, I don't blame him, Eriol's hot," Tomoyo said.

"Why thank you," Eriol said as he was standing next to her.

Tomoyo blushed deeply, "uh… you're welcome."

"So you want to hang out?" Eriol asked, "And I know you've guys had a hard time, yeah the students asks a lot of questions, just answer them the best you can," He said as he grabbed the piece of sandwich.

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura said, and they followed Eriol out into the courtyard.

"So, why'd you decide to come back Sakura?" Eriol asked as he stuck the half the sandwich in his mouth.

Sakura gave him a look, "Uh… my father moved back for business, I came along, and Tomoyo did too."

"Is Tomoyo your cousin?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo laughed, "No, we're just really close friends, and my parents where okay with me going," She answered him.

"Dang, I wish my parents were that cool," Eriol said as he stuck the other piece in.

Sakura cleared her throat, "I thought you were a spoil brat, because you get to go everywhere."

"Yeah, shoot, I'm not spoil, I get force to go, I don't want to go," he said, "But you know I don't care."

Sakura got up, "Excuse me, I have to go uh, get something to drink," she said, she wanted to leave Tomoyo and Eriol alone. She knew that Tomoyo likes Eriol, so she left them for a minute or two, just to see what they'll do. Sakura was inside watching them from one of the tables. But all of sudden Tomoyo and Eriol were interrupted by a guy. Sakura's eyebrow rouse, 'Who the heck?' she thought, 'He's kind of cute,' she thought as she kept starring.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked up. "Hey Li, how's it going?" Eriol asked.

"Not much," He said as he took a seat, "am I interrupting something?" he asked as he looked at them and then the third tray next to Tomoyo. "Was there somebody else here?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's stuff, "Oh, Sakura-chan just went to the restroom, she'd be back."

"Did you say Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo nodded slowly.

"And you are?" Syaoran question as he studied her, 'Looks like that one girl that other day, didn't she asked her friend about me.'

"This is Tomoyo, Sakura's friend," Eriol said, "Tomoyo and Sakura are from America, actually they're both Japanese, but they moved to America. Sakura lived here in this very town three years ago, but why am I tell you this Li? I thought you were gay?"

Syaoran laughed, "You like to joke huh Eriol?"

"So do you," Eriol shot back.

"Uh… any ways?" Tomoyo said, 'Darn, why'd Sakura leave? If I knew this other guy would come I wouldn't of want Sakura to leave,' she thought.

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.

"Huh? Yeah?" Tomoyo asked.

"I asked you a question, but it seems like you were busy starring off to space," Syaoran said and stood up, "its okay I guess, I'll catch up later with you guys," he brushed the dust off his shirt and then left Tomoyo and Eriol alone. 'Sakura?' he thought, 'Nobody else in this school has that name, till now?' he thought and then something hit him – mentally – he turned around, 'Maybe she's back?' he kept thinking as he headed back to the courtyard, but it seems like the bell rung and everybody was heading back to their classes. "Damn," he mumbled and sighed as he too headed back to class. 'We'll see if it's her,' he said to himself.

* * *

YAY finish this chapter, sorry about updating…. But I'm really really really busy… and yeah… but hahaha don't kill me… I know I lag so much in updating, I hope you guys liked it… if you didn't please still review for me… okie dokie… and if you want to, you can tell me how much you hate me for making Syaoran GAY, okie dokie? Thanks for reading though…

bayka


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm very sorry that I'm not updating as fast as I should… but I'll try my best to! SORRY IF I MAKE ANY MISTAKES! YOU"LL HAVE TO FORGIVE ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… the story and the Gay Syaoran.

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW FOR ME! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

Ridiculously In Love

Chapter 04

"You what!?" Sakura yelled at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo covered her ears, and then removed her hands after Sakura, "I said I set you up on a blind date," Tomoyo repeated. Tomoyo smiled and flipped her hair back, "He's good looking."

"Right," Sakura said, "Why don't you just hook me and Eriol up, he's good looking too." Sakura paced around and groaned as she paced. "I can't believe you Tomoyo; I don't even know that guy!"

"Well, then it's good to get to know him," Tomoyo said crossing her arms, "Of course Eriol is fine, but he's mine…. Well soon to be."

Sakura groaned loudly as she stumped her foot, "Tomoyo you can't just do that to me."

"I know, but you know that I know that I'm good with setting dates up," Tomoyo said. Tomoyo stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to Sakura and face Sakura, "You know that all the dates I set up are good."

"Some," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey, they all turn out good in some ways," Tomoyo cleared her throat, "80 out of 100 relationship that I've set up worked."

"Well then I'm that 20 part that won't work out," Sakura told her as she took the seat that Tomoyo left. "Besides, how do you know which guy to set up with me?"

"I could tell," Tomoyo said truthfully, "It's the way yours and his eyes sparkle, it's just like you guys are made to be."

"Right, so how could you tell that you and Eriol are made to be?" Sakura questioned Tomoyo.

"Look, relationships don't usually work out for me," Tomoyo said, "So I'm not even sure if I and Eriol are made to be, okay?"

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes as she rests her face in her hands. 'Dang, Tomoyo is giving me more work to do now.' She thought as she continued, 'I have to go find Syaoran, and then learn my way around this place. Also we got a whole bunch of homework. Goodness, I don't know if I could keep up.' Just then Sakura's cell ranged and she picked up, "Hello?" she started, "Oh, Onii-chan," Sakura paused and pouted, "Shut up, I'm not a monster, and you're still my Onii-chan." Sakura made a sound, "I'm still going to call you that, O-NII-CHAN!" Sakura sighed and nodded, "Yeah, okay, I'll tell Otou-san." Sakura turned away from Tomoyo, not because she was talking to her brother, it was because Sakura was mad at her for doing such a thing without asking. "Yeah, okay Onii-chan, yup, bye." Sakura hung up and placed her phone back into her pocket. Sakura turned around to face Tomoyo, "Okay, I'll go on that date."

Tomoyo smiled, "YES!"

"But then you'll have to ask Eriol out," Sakura smirked as she crossed her arms.

Tomoyo's eyes widen, "WHAT?" she shook her head, "Why?"

"If you want me to go on that date, you'll have to have to do what I asked you to do," Sakura said as she stared at her nails in interest. "Or I can reject the date right now, if that's what you want?" Sakura have a mischievous look in her eyes. "I mean, you said Eriol was going to be yours sooner or later, but why not sooner? Somebody might snatch him away before you do."

Tomoyo humped as she crossed her arms, "Fine, whatever, I'll do it, go on your stupid date."

Sakura laughed, "I'm sorry, but you're the one who set up this stupid date, it's your fault you got yourself into this mess."

"Whatever," Tomoyo said as she glared.

* * *

Syaoran was surprise to see Eriol over at his house; he didn't know what to say. Or more like think, but he did have a question in his mine, 'What the heck is Eriol here for?' was the question that was floating in his mind. "So what's up?" Syaoran asked as he plotted himself down onto the sofa with Eriol sitting across from him.

"I have a favor," He started, "There's this girl."

"Tomoyo," Syaoran said right away, he knew any ways. Tomoyo was a pretty girl, she was, Syaoran admit that, but he doesn't want her to take his Eriol. "I've notice that you started at her the whole time." He laid himself down.

"Yeah," Eriol rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, here's the thing, I kind of promise her that you'll go on a date."

"WHAT!?" Syaoran roared as he stood up, which made Eriol back away from him, "Why do you thing I'm going to go on a date with Tomoyo!? I don't even know her!!!"

"It's not Tomoyo!" Eriol barked back as he too rouse from his seat, which made Syaoran fall back into his seat. He then sat down again, "It's her friend, I thought she's very pretty." Eriol sighed, "But Tomoyo is more my type."

Syaoran sighed, "Look Eriol, thanks for trying to find me a girl, but I don't need your help." He walked over to the windows and stared at the view.

"Please, if you do this favor, I'll do you a favor," He said as he went onto his knees. Eriol started to bow a couple of times, and then Syaoran stop him by slapping him across the face.

"Are you mad? You'll go this far for a girl?" Syaoran asked as he rubbed his temples, "You seriously have issues dude." He looked at Eriol who was still on his knees, "And to think I fell in love with you," He said in a whisper.

"I beg your pardon?" Eriol started as he looked up at him, "Did you say something?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, I said, I'll go on the date," He sighed, which made Eriol jump with joy, he hugged Syaoran. Which took Syaoran by surprised, he hugged back lightly, "Okay, but the favor I want you to do is run around my neighborhood three times." He cleared his throat, "Naked."

Eriol either fainted or on his death bed, "What?" he crocked out and then regained his mind, "excuse me?" He thought Syaoran was out of his mind, "Li, I don't know why you would want me to do that?"

Syaoran blushed lightly, "Well, since this is such a big issue, I thought it'd be fair if you did that, and it'll make me laugh," He smiled nervously, and chuckled.

"But that's more of a dare," Eriol corrected him in a way.

Syaoran didn't notice it and laughed, "Well, then would you do the dare? It'll X out the favor, yeah?" He was praying in his mind.

"And if I don't do it?" Eriol questioned with his brow raised.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "I won't go on the date, duh," he said 'duh' with an attitude, which he does it for the heck of it; he doesn't like talking girly often. He does speak gay, but he likes to be more of the manly gay ones.

Eriol sighed, 'Think, what to do?' he thought as he paced around Syaoran's living room. 'If I don't do this, Tomoyo and I would never get a chance, but if I do do it, then I'll be embarrassed for the rest of my life.'

Syaoran sighed, "Fine, once around the block."

Eriol smiled, "I'll go with that," he shook Syaoran's hand and striped down. "Do you mind?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran blushed, "My bad," he turn to walk out. After a couple of minutes he heard the door close. Syaoran turn around quickly and looked out the window just to catch Eriol's butt, 'That's so hot,' he thought as he smirked. Just then he heard Eriol's phone rang; he walked over and picked it up. There was a loud shout and screaming in the background, "Hello?"

"Stop it!" The girl yelled, "Tomoyo!"

"Sorry," Tomoyo spoke into the phone, "Saku-" She hung up before Syaoran can stop Tomoyo from hanging.

He cursed to himself, just then Eriol entered with a newspaper over his uh, yeah, "I got chased."

"By what?" Syaoran asked as he turned away so that Eriol can put his clothes on.

"First a dog was chasing me, but then I lost it, then the cops chased me," He zipped his pants, "But I jumped the fence, and then an old woman, like granny woman started to come after me," he sighed, "I swear she was fast," he gave a loud sound as he fell into the sofa.

Syaoran turned around laughing, "The last part was funny! A granny chased you down," he sat across from Eriol. "Tomoyo called," he said.

Eriol jumped to his feet, which made him sway back, he got up too fast. He then shook it off, "She called?"

"Well, it was more like, Sakura called," Syaoran said and cleared his throat, "is my blind date Sakura?"

Eriol gave a nervous grin, "Maybe?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "You're horrible at lying Eriol, I know that Sakura is my damn date," he got up and ran his hand through his hair a couple of times, "It's alright Eriol, I'll go on the date," he then let.

"You're the greatest Xiao Lang!" he yelled after him. He then grabbed his phone and dialed Tomoyo's phone while leaving Syaoran's place.

"Hello?" it was Tomoyo.

"You called?" He asked and smiled to himself.

"Sakura did," she said and Sakura yelled, "Any ways, was that Li that picked up?"

"Yeah," Eriol said, "He knows Sakura's his date."

"Really?" Tomoyo gasped, "Damn," she thought.

"But its okay, because he's okay with it," he told her before she hung herself or something, "I know he doesn't know how Sakura looks like."

"But," She paused, "He knows."

"Tomoyo, it's okay, he'll go on the date, as long as Sakura doesn't know," Eriol answered. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and grabbed out his keys, "look, just don't worry about it, I know everything will be fine."

"And if it doesn't turn out fine?" Tomoyo question with a brow rose. Eriol couldn't see her, but he knows the look on her face in his head.

Eriol cleared his throat, "Oh, it's going to work," he said with confident hoping that she can't tell the little shakiness in his voice.

"Hum," She started and giggled, "Okay, if you say so."

Eriol, relieved, placed the phone back into his pocket and turned the corner. 'That was sure a weird dare Li made me do,' he thought to himself as he drove on, 'Did he want to embarrass me or did he want to see me naked?' his forefinger rubbed his under chin as he thought about it.

BEEP!!!!

Eriol looked up and noticed that he just crossed a red light, almost hitting the cars that were going the other direction. "SORRY! He yelled as he stopped at the next red light. He almost got himself killed, and other people too, he better leave the thinking at home and not in his car.

* * *

"Why? Why? Why?" Sakura kept saying as she banged her forehead against the wall of Tomoyo's lavender room. Tomoyo had her room painted, she hired some guys to do it for her, Sakura lighted it, but she didn't want to do anything to her room. "Why? Why?" Sakura didn't stop banging her head.

"Oh, well that's going to leave a mark, I don't think Li would like a girl with a big bump on their forehead," Tomoyo said with an innocent smile across her glowing face. She sighed and sat on her bed, "Saku-chan, you don't have to worry about any thing! I promise you that you'll love this guy."

"I bet this guy is gay!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

Syaoran sneezed and then rubbed his nose, 'Well that was weird,' he thought as he shook his head from the sneeze, 'I'm not sick,' he turned the corner and entered his room, 'maybe somebody is thinking of me.'

* * *

"Now Sakura," Tomoyo started, "I thought you didn't like using that word?"

Sakura blushed, "I meant in a nice way, he likes women, but his happy." She then finally stop banging her head and sat with Tomoyo and sighed, "Tomoyo, I can't find Syaoran," she started to get a little teary, "I miss him."

Tomoyo's expression changed and held Sakura in her arms, "I'm pretty sure fate will be on your side, don't worry about it Sakura," she patted Sakrua's honey hair back as she closed her eyes.

Sakura sighed lightly again as she parted from Tomoyo, "Well, I'm going for a walk," She stood up, "And I'll go on the date, don't worry."

"Okay," Tomoyo shouted after her, "It's on a Saturday! That's in three days!"

Sakura shut the door and started to walk towards the park, she didn't live in the same house that she did before, so it took her a little longer then before to get to the park. 'Mellow park,' she read in her mind and smiled, "Syaoran," She whispered as she walked up the path to the big Cherry tree that was sitting right in the middle of the park. She face the tree and sighed heavily, she loved the small of cherries. Sakura then placed her right palm onto the tree bark and smiled gently at it as if it was a living person. "Hi," she whispered to the Cherry tree. "It'd been a long time huh?" she talked to it as she rubbed the trees bark. Feeling the crispiness of the bark on her palm. "If you see or if Syaoran has visited you," Sakura paused for a moment, "let him know I miss him."

Sakura step away from the tree and looked down directly to the spot where her and Syaoran had buried their items. She wouldn't dare to dig it up until she had found Syaoran. She gave another loud sighed before departing the big old Cherry tree.

* * *

Syaoran parked his VeilSide Fortune RX-7 across from the park. (AN: My favorite car! Hahah but it's still a dream… I'mma drive it some day!) He got out and closed his door as he walked onto the parks ruff green grass. The sun was setting as Syaoran walked up to the old Cherry tree; its branches sway back and forth as the wind blew gently making the cherry petals dance in the violet sky. He came up to the Cherry tree and smiled at it, he then placed at hand on it and sighed deeply, "How you doing old gal?" he asked as he smiled at the tree, "How long have you been standing huh?" He then chuckled to himself as he looked around the park and then turn and saw a person walking away, it was a girl. She had just turned the corner. What caught Syaoran's attention was her light brown hair. He shook his head and looked back at the tree. He then looked down and closed him eyes remembering the girl from his past, "Sakura," her name came softly from his lips. He missed her, he could feel it in his heart, "I… I miss you," he said a little louder then a whisper. Syaoran looked back at the Cherry tree, "I miss her," he said to the tree, "When will I see her again?" He then sighed, "Tell me."

"_Syaoran"_

Syaoran then looked up quickly, somebody had just whispered his name, "Whose there?" he questioned while turning around.

"_Let him know I miss him," Sakura's voice echoed._

Syaoran then turned back to the tree, 'Sakura was here?' he thought as he placed at hand on the tree again and closed his eyes and images flashed through his mind. An image of the back of Sakura's body flashed, which made Syaoran gasp, "Sakura was here?" he whispered. Then another image flash through his mind, this time it was a view of her side and her hand was on the tree.

"_I miss him," her voice came again._

His eyes shot wide opened as he tore his hand away from the tree, "Sakura," just then he remembered. There was a girl that was here a while ago, just then it hit him, that was Sakura, she was here, just as he is now. But he knew it was too late, it had past already 5 minutes or so, she'd probably back where she was suppose to be. 'Next time,' he thought to himself as he looked up at the tree one last time, "Thanks," he whispered to it before leaving. Syaoran turn and walked down the path back to his car that waited for him across the street. He sighed before getting in, "damn," he cursed to himself before starting the car.

* * *

OKIE DOKIE! Heheheeh see see, okay okay I'll let you guys yell at me, just once… I know I lack, what can I say? Inspiration is hard to come to you! BUT THANKS FOR READING! NOW REVIEW!

bayka


	5. Chapter 5

Hellos to all my readers~ thanks so much for reading! Even if I lack to update, you guys are the best! I hope you like this chapter! Review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but I do own the gay Syaoran… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MUAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHA ~cough, cough, chokes, clears throat, HAHA~!

Ridiculously In Love

Chapter 05

Sakura sighed, she was bored to hell with nothing to do, she wanted to do something fun, something that would excite her. Something that would make her laughed and smiled again, like old times. She stared into Tomoyo's room and noticed that she's been on her phone all the time, Tomoyo doesn't even have time for Sakura any more, she seems more interested in Eriol or somebody else. Sakura pouted, she'd like to get some attention here, but she knew that Tomoyo had her own life and she had things to do. Maybe Sakura just misses her mom, and her older brother, her dad was always gone, so she understood that why her father couldn't give her his attention. She step back away from Tomoyo's door as she headed down the stairs, she slid on her flip-flops as she opened the door slowly and headed outside. It was a nice day to go walking with the sun up and the puffy clouds floating in the air. The wind blew slightly making Sakura's sundress flutter around her knees, she pulled her dress down as she stared around to see if any body was looking. Thank goodness it was a quite place and there weren't much people. She dashed across the street watching both side just to make sure no cars were coming. She then looked down and smiled as she step on the white stripes. Sakura then heard a loud beeping sound when she looked up she saw a speeding truck coming her way, she gasped and froze.

Just then somebody grabbed her wrist and pulled her in making her tumble forward onto the hard sidewalk. She landed on her knees and rasped for some air. When Sakura looked up the person who pulled her in was gone. Sakura stood up quickly as she searched for the person desperately. She ran up and down the side walks, turning corners and looking both ways. She finally gave up, she held her wrist that was touched by the guy, she knew it was a guy too, because he had long, big, and a strong gripe. Sakura then sighed and gave up, maybe that person didn't want her to 'thank' him, 'oh well,' she thought as she took a look around. She was lost for the first time; she had no clue where she was. It's been a long time since she's been in Japan, so everything here seems so new for her. She turned and noticed that the sun was going down. Her phone ranged she looked at it and it was Tomoyo, "Hello?"

"Sakura? Where are you?" she questioned, "You scared me when I couldn't find you in the house."

"Sorry, you were busy, I just didn't want to bother you, I went for a walk," She said as she kept walking. She turned a corner, but decided that it was a bad turn, so she headed back and walked again.

"Well, are you coming back?" Tomoyo was concerned, "Before night comes?"

"I'll try to," She answered back.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Tomoyo asked and worried a bit, "Are you lost?"

Sakura chuckled lightly, "Well, if you put it that way, then yes, I am lost."

Tomoyo gasped and sighed, "Wonderful, Sakura, why couldn't you just stay in the house?"

"I was bored," Sakura answered as she looked up, the clouds were gathering. "It's going to rain Tomoyo."

"Isn't that a bad thing? Because you're lost, honey," She said, Sakura heard the door shut, "I'm going to call Eriol," she said, "Tell me where you're at."

Sakura laughed, "Was that suppose to be a joke?" but Tomoyo didn't answer back, "Well, there's a lot of bright lights and scary guys starring at me, and a lot of other people walking around."

Tomoyo groaned, "You know you're not making it easier for me."

"Nothing's supposed to be easy," Sakura answered back and smiled, "But I think I'm uh, west? To the house"

"How would you know?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well it says that I'm in the West side of the town," Sakura said and cleared her throat, "Or so I think."

Tomoyo sighed as she rubbed her temples, "Alright, I'll be there, bye."

Sakura hung up and placed her phone back into her bag. She then heard a loud noise from above, she looked and the clouds were gathering quick. She looked around and found that people were going for shelter. Sakura sighed as she raced forwards towards the park, the only thing that will shelter her from the rain were the trees. She sighed as she step close to the tree trunk, 'this is a big tree trunk' she thought as she looked up. It was an old Oak Tree (AN: Is there any oak tree's in Japan? Oh well), Sakura turned around and found that it started to rain, she sighed and looked up, 'Great,' she thought as she looked around. She turned so that her face will be facing the tree trunk, "Okay, the rain will stop after 10 minutes, hopefully," she said as she tried to make her hands warmer, she then turned around. Right when she turned around she gasped, "Syaoran?" she whispered and looked harder.

* * *

Syaoran sighed as he looked up at the clouds, 'Darn rain,' he thought as he got out an umbrella, good thing Wei told him to bring one, then he'd be in a mess. He step off the stairs and turn left heading back to his place, since it wasn't really far any ways.

He had to buy some stuff before his mother gets back and Wei was kind of sick so he thought that he'd do Wei a favor because Wei has always been there for him.

* * *

Sakura watched and noticed his brown eyes, 'It's Syaoran,' she thought as she left the tree and was about to cross the street.

BEEP BEEP!

Sakura step as she got slashed with water, she yelped a little.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled the person in the car.

Sakura looked up and notice that Syaoran turned to his left. She crossed quickly over to the other side and started after him. 'Please let it be him,' she thought as she turned quickly around the corner, bumping into a group of guys.

"Hey!" one yelled and looked at her, "hey there sweetie." There were four of them looking at her.

Sakura groaned and pushed through them running pass them.

"Hey!" another yelled as they started to chase him.

Sakura panted a lot as she tried to catch her breath; she looked behind her and notice that they were catching up with her. She look up and notice Syaoran crossed the street and turned the corner to the right. She quicken her run and almost trip because of her boots that had an inch heel on them. "Ah," She yelp as she tripped lightly and landed on her knee, when she looked up she noticed that she was surrounded by the guys.

"Thought you'd get away huh?" said the guy with the beanie, he grabbed her shoulder.

Sakura grabbed his hand and turned him over, making him land on his back, but she wasn't quick enough, she was grabbed around the waist. 'Oh no,' she thought as she tried to kick, "Let go!"

They just laughed and ignored her cries.

Sakura started to cry, "SAYORAN~!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before they covered her mouth.

* * *

Syaoran stop right at the corner, "Sakura?" he whispered, he just heard her called out for him, and it seem like it was coming from behind. He turned and followed his foot steps back to where he thought he heard his name. When he turned the corner he notice that a group of guys pulled a girl into an ally. He dropped his stuff and dash over to the group. He turned and notice that they had knocked her out. He came over and knocked them all out in one swift move. 'Thank goodness for those fighting lessons,' he thought to himself as he walked over to the girl, his eyes shot wide open, "Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes lightly and saw brown eyes starring at her, "Sy-Syaoran," she whispered before closing her eyes.

Syaoran picked her up and piggy back her all the way back to his stuff; pick up all his belongings and headed back to his place. He dropped off all the stuff on the diner table and headed to his room. He placed her on the bed gently and called one of the maids to come in and change her into some of his clothes, since that's all he had. He then left the room and started to head towards the kitchen to boiling some hot tea. 'Sakura, she called for me,' he thought as a smile appeared on his face, "I missed you Sakura," he whispered. His heart was jumping with happiness that he finally found Sakura, because she called out for him and he was thankful that she did.

"Li-sama?" came the voice of the maid that changed Sakura, "She's all changed."

"Thanks Yi Zhen," he said, "I'll handle the rest, and you may retire."

She bowed lightly to him and returned to her room. Syaoran stood there thinking about what Sakura's reaction will be when she finally realize that it was the real him and not just a guy that looked like him.

* * *

Sakura woke up as she rubbed the back of her head, 'Man who the heck hit me?' she thought as she sat up and gasped, she remembered what happened. She then opened her eyes and looked around the place and notice that it wasn't hers or any body that she knew, "Where the hell am I at?" she said as she got off the bed. Sakura blushed madly as she notice that she wasn't wearing her own clothes, but some guys clothes. She walked over to the door and she smelt the scent of honey, "Somebody is making tea," she said as she opened the door and followed the smell of honey.

She tip toed down the stairs really quietly so that she wouldn't be heard. Sakura turned the corner and notice that there were a cup of tea on the table that was in the kitchen. She spotted the pans, 'Yes!' she thought as she walked over and looked around carefully; she grabbed the pan and held it close to her like it was her only weapon that she could use. She turned quickly to her left as she thought she heard something there, but there was nothing there.

"What are you looking for?"

Sakura yelped and turned around with the pan raised above her head, but she stopped when she realize that it was her old best friend that she was looking for. She lowered the pan on the table and started to get teary, "Syaoran?"

He gave a small grin, "Sakura."

She smiled and cried as she ran to him, "SYAORAN!" she tackled him onto the floor and cried slightly, "I missed you."

Syaoran laughed as he patted her head, "I missed you too Sakura."

He then picked the both of them up to stand; they kept their hold as Sakura was crying. "Do you know how hard it was after I left?" Sakura asked as she hiccupped, "I had no friends, and I didn't know any English, it was so bad."

Syaoran smiled, "Yeah I knew how bad it was when you were the fat one walking around."

Sakura pulled away and smiled as she studied him, "You actually turn out really nice."

Syaoran laughed as he looked at her too, "And you did too Sakura."

Sakura looked down and blushed madly as she punched him the chest.

"Owe," He rubbed his chest, "What was that for?"

"For changing me," She said nervously as she pulled her arms up to cover her chest.

Syaoran chuckled, "Sakura, the maids changed you; I wouldn't do that to you."

"OH," now Sakura blushed from embarrassment, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Sakura then looked up at him again, "How'd you find me?"

"When you called my name that was when I turned back and notice those guys," Syaoran tilted his head, "I was surprise that it was you actually."

Sakura chuckle lightly, "Yeah, I was hoping it was you." They laughed and then stood there in silence because they didn't know what else to do. "Oh Shoot!" Sakura just remembered, "Tomoyo."

Syaoran was surprised, 'So it was Sakura that Tomoyo and Eriol was talking about."

"Can I use your phone?" She asked him.

"Sure," He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Tea?"

Sakura smiled, "Please?"

He nodded and left her.

"Hello?" It was Tomoyo

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted a little.

"SAKURA! Where are you!?" she questioned, of course she was worried.

"I'm fine, guess where I'm at?"

Tomoyo sighed, "If I knew where you're at, you wouldn't be there because you'd be here with me."

"Tomoyo," Sakura laughed, "I'm sorry I worried you, but don't worry, I'm at Syaoran's place."

Tomoyo gasped, "You found him?"

"Actually he found me," Sakura said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh, when will you be home?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll see you at school," She said, "bring my school clothes."

Tomoyo sighed, "Okay Saku."

"Okay, talk to you later," Sakura said as Syaoran returned with two cup of teas, one for him and the other for her.

"Bye," Tomoyo said and Sakura hung up.

Sakura took the tea, "Thanks Syaoran," she sipped it lightly.

"No problem," he said, "so uh."

"Oh," She started, "Do you think I can stay over?"

"Sure," Syaoran smiled.

"OH!" She started again, "You have to tell me everything about your life, what's happened? And if you've gotten a boyfriend yet?"

Syaoran laughed, "Sakura, you're so girly, that's just weird."

Sakura thought about it, "That is weird, but oh well."

He laughed again, "Well, I have many ex-boyfriend."

Sakura's mouth dropped, "Wow," she smiled, "I don't blame them; I mean you're really good looking."

Syaoran looked at her and his heart beat jumped a bit, "Thanks," he paused, "And you Sakura?"

"No, I have a couple, but not a lot, but no I'm not really into guys because I'm just tired of being heart broken," Sakura said as she stared at the ground.

Syaoran frowned, "I'm sorry Sakura," he said and sighed, "Lets go talk in my room, it's more private."

Sakura looked at him weird, "What?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Oh Come on Sakura," he sound really girl there.

Sakura laughed as she got up and followed him, "You didn't change that much Syaoran."

He smiled again at her.

She felt her heart jump slightly, but rubbed it off.

* * *

OKIE DOKIE, Sorry I'm a slacker, I'm just trying my best :D I hope you guys don't hate it, and if you do, I'm sorry! But thanks for reading!

bayka


End file.
